Tearing the Soul
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [UA] Podía sentir como ese liquido sagrado pasaba a la boca de su amado ¿Lo estaría disfrutando? ¡Masoquista! Le reprendía su conciencia, pero ella no prestaba atención, solo quería olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo, pensar en otra cosa, ya no lo soportaba más.


**Tearing the soul**

Espero que disfruten y sufran así como hice yo al plasmarla. Pero, no sin antes decirles que ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia no es mas con el fin de divertirles, emocionales, entristecerles y ponerles a la expectativa.** Universo alterno.**

Aquí vamos!

* * *

_**Tearing the soul**_

_"Si el amor es inolvidable, las casualidades deben volar hacia él desde el primer momento"_

_Milán Kundera_

* * *

Se encontraban frente a frente con la respiración agitada, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, con sus labios hinchados y más rojos de lo normal. El ambiente se encontraba en tensión ¿Cómo decirle adiós? ¿Cómo dejarla ir? ¡No tenía el maldito valor! Pero debía, él no quería _eso_ para ella. Miró a su entorno y vio a través de la ventana como el cielo poco a poco se iba oscureciendo.

_El tiempo continuaba corriendo._

Apretó sus puños, y se lanzó de manera arrebatadora nuevamente a la muchacha para besarla de manera salvaje ¡La necesitaba! El juego de su lengua, el probar su sorpresa, el movimiento inexperto que mostraba al unir sus labios. Todo eso lo hacía sentir vivo. Ella era su aire limpio, su sol al amanecer, su siesta del medio día, era su manjar un día de hambre y su agua en medio del desierto. _Era su luz en medio de la oscuridad._

Pero… ¡No más! Tenía que alejarla, debía sacarla de ese lugar pronto.

Se separó de sus labios y la vio temblar mientras sonreía, fue la visión más hermosa que vio, porque hasta sus mejillas sonrojadas daban ese aire de inocencia. Tragó duro y se calmó. Si ella seguía allí no se lograría detener. Su sangre no se lo permitiría.

—Lárgate.

Le señaló la puerta y el mundo de la muchacha por un breve momento se derrumbo. Se sintió un horror, hasta pensó que se pondría a llorar, pero no, el silencio era quien consumía la habitación.

Era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, realmente esa mujer logró lo que las demás no, salvarse, pero al parecer no era algo que Kagome parecía querer hacer, ya que se había quedado quieta allí frente a él, tapando sus ojos esmeralda con el flequillo ¿Qué le sucedida? ¿Pretendía volverlo loco? Estaba aguantando sus deseos de arrinconarla contra la pared, para con sus manos arañarla y luego tomar de su cuello hasta vaciar toda su sangre. Su instinto se lo pedía, la luna se lo pedía y su cuerpo lo ansiaba. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque él… él sentía que ella es diferente. Porque siempre lo vio diferente. Siempre lo vio con _¿Amor?_

La vio allí indefensa ¿Por qué no actuar? con esa nívea piel, con ese vestido azul rey que dejaba al descubierto su cuello, piernas y brazos. Podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento pero acompasado ¿Por qué tenía que atraerlo con los pequeños movimientos? ¿Cómo lo lograba hipnotizar? ¡Maldición! La tentación lo comenzaba a incitar, deseaba tomar ese cuerpo solo para él. Además el olor tan enviciante que desprendía, era impresionante. Sus manos querían tocarla pero sus pies caminaban hacia atrás, haciendo uso de su conciencia. Aun tenía un poco de autocontrol.

_Aun no era demasiado tarde. Pero su instinto ya estaba comenzando a trabajar._

—No puedo —la escuchó susurrar en voz baja—. ¡No quiero! —gritó y esta vez levantó la vista empapada en lagrimas, alborotando un poco su cabello y tirando a un lado un jarrón de cerámica que se rompió al tocar la alfombra.

—No se trata de si no puedes o no quieres, debes hacerlo —le ordenó el joven con una mirada furiosa pero tentadora. La muchacha se quedo muda por un momento pero eso no evitó que sonriera con dulzura.

—Quiero estar contigo —comentó en un tono suplicante cubriendo su rostro con las manos ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Te matare —señaló, él, afligido mientras le mostraba sus manos a las cuales ya le estaban creciendo garras de forma dolorosa, después le dio la espalda, esa era su naturaleza, la que no podía negar, era parte de su ser, aunque lo lastimara.

—¡No importa! —su tono de voz era ahogado, haciendo que un escalofrió pasara por la espalda de Inuyasha, las lagrimas seguían invadiendo el rostro de Kagome y un dolor intenso se estaba apoderando de su pecho dejándola sin respiración, aun así lo alcanzó para abrazarlo por la espalda evitando que continuara con su caminar.

_Evitar que se fuera._

—¡A mi si me importa! —le habló, Inuyasha, molesto, mientras la botaba al suelo con un movimiento brusco. La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se miró la mano, había comenzado a sangrar, por caer encima de la cerámica rota del jarrón.

¿Estaba asustada? ¡No! Ella solo quería ayudarlo, quería que él…

Los ojos de la joven se cerraron por un momento y acercó la mano herida a su pecho, su corazón le pesaba demasiado, su conciencia la estaba martirizando y su sentido de supervivencia lo único que hacía era maltratarla, y es que nadie la entendía, su vida siempre había sido una miseria, nació y fue abandonada, afortunadamente una dama de la alta sociedad la encontró adoptándola, dándole un hogar, donde podía decir tenía un familia. Aun así nunca fue bien tratada, siempre la educaron para ser una sumisa, para que obedeciera. Los golpes se volvían más fuertes a medida que cumplía años. Las criticas y las burlas a su persona eran asfixiantes, además de ser aborrecida.

Había ocasiones en las que debía permanecer en cama por más de una semana, otras simplemente no podía ver el sol o aunque sea comer. Una vez su "tío" la maltrato hasta dejarla inconsciente, al despertar, su madre adoptiva la hizo bañar en un rio casi congelado, por débil, gracias a eso tenia neumonía. Muchas veces quiso quitarse a vida, pero era demasiado cobarde. Por último, su vida se termino por convertir en un infierno cuando a la edad de 15 años supo que sería el sacrificio virgen.

Luego lo conoció a él, Inuyasha, iluminando su insignificante vida, dándole sentido a todo lo que hacía, le mostró muchas actividades que podía realizar, dejó que su espíritu recobrara la alegría, le dio alas para volar en un mundo de fantasía, le mostró lo que era el amor sin siquiera proponérselo, le enseño a soñar y a desear más para ella, para su felicidad, y aunque sabía lo que pasaría, no sentía miedo ¿Cómo alguien tan malo, podía actuar de una forma tan dulce?

_Era el diablo disfrazado de ángel._

Pero a pesar de eso, aun sabiendo las consecuencias, ella, después de ser rechazada, tomó la decisión de quedarse a su lado sin importarle su propia vida, ¡Ella le debía todo lo que era y hasta su mismisa vida a él! Por sacarla de ese vacío que la estuvo enterrada durante años, por brindarle una mano amiga ¿Cómo no devolverle todo lo que hizo por ella?¿Por qué dejarlo solo? ¡Seria egoísta! Y ella aprendió a no ser así, ella aprendió a amarlo. Sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha, invadió cada sector de corazón.

Y a pesar que no se podía comparar con la mujer que cuido de él, la mujer que lo acompaño en sus noches de soledad, esa mujer que le mostró un infinito amor aun sabiendo su naturaleza, no temiéndole, acunándolo entre sus cálidas manos, esa humana que lo hizo de mentalidad algo más "humana", a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de no merecer nada de él, a pesar de no poder hacer gran cosa por él, deseaba con todo su corazón devolverle aquello que le arrebataron por ser _diferente. _Con toda su alma, cuerpo y fe quería que Inuyasha volviera a ser humano sin importar lo que tuviera que sacrificar.

—Entonces… —abrió sus ojos y miró su mano con un gesto melancólico, había tomado una decisión—. Mátame —el rostro de Inuyasha se puso más pálido de lo que lo tenía. La ira recorrió sus venas ¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer? ¿Qué acaso no valoraba su vida?

—¡Vete! —le exigió mientras pasaba un mano por su largo cabello plateado de forma desesperada, señalándole la puerta de la habitación con la otra.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y solo se quedo allí en el suelo mientras se abrazaba las piernas. Inuyasha comenzaba a perder el control, y realmente no deseaba matar a esa mujer, le destrozaría el inexistente corazón que tenia.

Paseo de un lado a otro, dándose cuenta que pronto seria media noche, el miedo comenzó a recorrerlo ¿Cómo podía asesinar un espíritu tan puro? ¡Ni siquiera resistiría ese delicado cuerpo una tortura como la que le daría su demonio interior! Apretó sus puños con furia, y se detestó, detestó ser lo que era, detestó a todo el podrido mundo que le había mandado esa mujer, para enseñarlo amar, para preocuparlo, para mostrarle que se podía sentir. Detestaba tener que matar a la mujer que ama.

Si pudiera, la protegería de todo y de todos, pero el mayor peligro era él mismo ¿Cómo protegerla entonces? La vio levantarse, tenía mucho miedo, miedo a lo que llegara a hacer. Kagome se acercó con un paso lento y hasta tembloroso, logrando agarrarlo por los brazos. Inuyasha se intento liberar pero ella fue más lista y lo abrazo por el cuello descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro con calma, aspirando el olor masculino, sintiendo como la tranquilidad la invadía.

—Todo estará bien —le susurró con calma, cerrando sus ojos para tratar de mantener en un estado neutro sus nervios.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar indicando que eran las 12 de la noche ¿Tan rápido había transcurrido el tiempo? ¿Por qué la vida se ponía en su contra? el chico quiso soltarse, deseo huir, pero sus sentidos lo hicieron flaquear.

—Si lo haces, volverás a ser normal —le dijo ella de manera maternal, acariciando su largo cabello, sabiendo lo que sucediera. Kagome miró por unos momentos esos ojos dorado que la cautivaron desde el primer momento y beso los labios masculinos que deseaba probar, nunca se cansaría de ellos, _su último beso._

Aguantó las ganas de llorar, pues mostrar seguridad era su propósito.

—No quiero hacerlo, Kag —le dijo separando sus labios para abrazarla con fuerza, queriendo fundir su cuerpo con el de ella, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Aspiró su delicioso olor a rosas y gotas rebeldes bajaron por su blanca piel, cayendo sobre el cuello de la joven. Bajo delicadamente su boca y lamió el cuello, limpiando sus propias lagrimas, realmente no quería hacer eso, no deseaba.

¡No podía! Pero esa mujer con el infinito amor que le profesaba, le mostraba que estaba bien. Que no había problemas, pero él sabía que no era así, que estaba mal, que la mataría.

¿Por qué su vida tuvo que cambiar? ¿Por qué tenía que estar maldito? ¿Por qué tenía que lastimar aquello que le hacía bien?

¡Maldición y mil veces maldición! ¡Detestaba su naturaleza! No podía pertenecer a una raza, ni humano, ni demonio, un hibrido. Un hibrido que durante casi toda su vida fue rechazado, a excepción por ella y su antiguo amor. Pero, por Kagome aprendió a ver la vida nuevamente. Aprendió a confiar y a tener amigos ¿Por qué la vida lo castigaba de esa forma?

—¡Mátame! —le rogó Inuyasha con la voz quebrada, ya que no cabía en su cabeza hacerle daño a esa joven. Pero la chica no hacía caso, ella lo abrazaba, lo acariciaba. Que Dios le perdonara por matar a un Ángel tal puro, ya no podía resistirse más. Su sangre fluía de una manera rápida por sus venas y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento, haciéndolo perder la razón, enterró sus garras en los brazos de la muchacha evitando que escapara y sus ojos antes dorados se volvieron rojos.

_Su lado demoniaco, le había ganado._

De su boca salieron unos grandes colmillos que se enterraron sobre el níveo cuello de la azabache, quien gimió con dolor. Inuyasha comenzó a succionar la sangre con brusquedad, mareando a la muchacha. La punzada en esa zona del cuello, y las garras hacían debilitarla de forma rápida ¡Dios, ayúdame! Pero sabía que era en vano pedir ayuda, que no vendría un milagro y la salvaría. No pasaría, pero estaba feliz. Su vida se estaba desvaneciendo en los brazos del ser amado.

Podía sentir como ese liquido sagrado pasaba a la boca de su amado ¿Lo estaría disfrutando? _¡Masoquista!_ Le reprendía su conciencia, pero ella no prestaba atención, solo quería olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo, pensar en otra cosa, ya no lo soportaba más. Entonces, la hermosa sonrisa de Inuyasha llego a su mente como un flash brindándole algo de paz, sus ojos, sus risas, sus gestos tiernos. Todo de él.

—Gracias —susurró ella con la voz quebrada, sabiendo que no sería escuchada.

Las lágrimas siguieron por su camino, demostrándole el dolor que ese momento atravesaba su cuerpo. Pero ella no hacía nada, por el contrario, extendía más cuello permitiendo que Inuyasha encontrara comodidad ¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar? ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar? ¿Se alcanzaría a despedir? ¡Ya no sabía en que más distraerse! La desesperación le estaba llegando. Ella… realmente no deseaba morir, pero… era por él.

Sabía que aun estaba a tiempo de tomar el cuchillo y atravesar el pecho del platinado, pero el solo pensarlo la aterraba ¡Ella no podía dañarlo! Prefería morir mil veces antes que hacerle daño. Su corazón, su alma dolían, ya no sabía qué hacer para ignorar la situación, se inclinó un poco por la posición y se sintió romper, sintió como si estuviera pasando una cuerda sobre un precipicio y cayera ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo?

_Su llorar se volvió silencioso._

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Inuyasha la tiro sobre la alfombra de una manera devastadora y retiro los colmillos de su cuello para desgarrar su vestido, dejándola solo en ropa en interior. Las lágrimas de Kagome se detuvieron ¿Lograría aguantar hasta el final? Sus fuerzas ya comenzaban a flaquear.

_Dios, deja que me despida de él por lo menos._

—Detente —le pidió, al sentir como lentamente descendía por su cuerpo, como si buscara algún punto clave.

Inuyasha no escuchaba nada, solo continuaba con su tarea, perdido entre el abismo de su mente, vacio, sin sentimientos, solamente sediento sangre, _dulce sangre_. De repente Inuyasha mordió un costado del cuerpo de Kagome, absorbiendo gran cantidad de sangre y así continuo por distintos lugares. _Hasta casi saciarse._

—¡Por favor! —le suplicó, aquel dolor era como si la estuvieran quemando en vida. Lentamente su respiración fue desapareciendo al igual que los latidos de su corazón, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?

Inuyasha se detuvó en su tarea, sus ojos recuperaron su color habitual ¿Por qué? ¿Ya había pasado todo lo malo? El olor a sal inundaba todo el ambiente al igual que el dulce de la sangre. Enfoco su mirada en la mujer frente a él, débil, frágil. _Sin vida._

—Kagome —sollozó su nombre mientras la alzaba, la sintió desvanecerse en sus brazos, y le dolió ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Era un maldito demonio!

La sacudió, la continúo llamando, pero nada sucedía, la desesperación se apodero de él. ¡Quería hacer algo!

_Pero ya era tarde, ahora si era tarde._

¿Por qué tenía que transformarse? ¿Por qué tenía que alimentarse? Y entonces una idea llego a su mente, tal vez ella lo odiaría, pero estaba bien. Estaba bien mientras ella le sonriera ¿No? Intentó sacar sus colmillos, la transformaría, la volvería parte de él. No la dejaría morir. Pero nada sucedía, entonces escuchó, escuchó su corazón de nuevo latir y el calor de su cuerpo surgir.

_Para que tú vivas como un humano, tendrás que pagar con la vida de la mujer que te ama, durante una noche de luna creciente._

Qué egoísta había sido al acepta aquello, y que poco considerado, en su vida llego a la conclusión de no ser merecedor del amor de nadie ¿Por qué resulto aceptandolo? lo único que sabia es que se había dejado arrastrar por la tentación de volver a sentir. Patético. Ahora entre sus brazos yacía el cuerpo de la mujer que se encargo de mostrarle que se podía sentir sin importar la raza.

¿Algún día lo perdonaría? ¿Sería capaz de descansar en paz? Se quedo sumido en el silencio, lentamente se estaba hundiendo entre sus propias sombras, la oscuridad comenzaba a hacer posesión de su cuerpo, había perdido lo más valioso que tenia y ahora comenzaba a perder su alma entre los confines abismos del infierno.

Se levanto tambaleante y dejo el preciado cuerpo de su amada sobre la mullida cama ¿De qué le servía ser humano si no podía compartir su vida con la persona que le importa? Tomóel cuchillo de su bléiser, respiro profundamente y lo enterró en su pecho sin arrepentimientos cayendo en la alfombra. Observo como su sangre flui fuera de cuerpo, empapando la alfombra siendo casi imperceptible. Su vista comenzó a ser borrosa. Está sintiendo para morir ¡Que genial! La soledad y el frío lo abrazan de una manera rápida. Sin embargo, sonreía, tal vez, en el más allá le permitirían estar junto a ella. Soltó su último aliento y se dejo llevar por los brazos de la muerte.

_Ese era su__** fin**__al._

* * *

_**¿Qué tal te pareció? ¿Sentiste algo? ¿Reviews? ¿Fue pesimo?**_

**Notas de autor:**

Bueno, esta es una historia que me ha gustado mucho porque aplique todo lo que sabía sobre causar sentimientos en el lector. Este en si, es mi tema habitual de escritura, el que más se me da, pero... ahora me dedicare a historias largas de romance/comedia/Confort y relatos pequeños, llenos de buenos sentimientos y superaciones.

Bueno ¿Y qué tal? ¿Estuvo bueno? La verdad me estoy tragando la uñas, hace mucho o bueno, nunca, he hecho una historia tan larga, que se base en un solo sitio. Ya saben, necesito que se muevan los personajes de lugar y todo. Pero aquí me salio, impresionante a mi parecer. Espero que haya sido de su gran agrado.

Inuyasha es un "mitad-vampiro" pero detesto la parte de vampiro, por lo cual lo deje en demonio. Y bueno, tal vez Kagome es un poco, débil, pero a mi consentimiento, también haría lo mismo que ella, se llama **amar. **A pesar de que en ninguna parte se lo haya declarado.

Gracias por pasarse a leer, por darle vida a la historia. Escritora sin lectores, no es lo mismo.

Les quieres,

Vanu-chan

Matta ne!

**Subido**: 17/05/14

**Editada:** 27/06/14


End file.
